The Ghost Princess
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: After the ghosts help Danny with the Disasteroid, Danny learns that he and Danielle aren't the only halfas as he and Clockwork help a ghostly girl reunite with her father.


**After I watched the Danny Phantom episode "Reign Storm Part 1 and 2", this idea came to me. :)**

 **Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I only own Ruby.**

 **A/N: This story takes place after the Danny Phantom episode "Phantom Planet."**

* * *

 **The Ghost Princess**

Danny went into the Ghost Zone to go speak with Clockwork, who had called him to come to the Clocktower. The Observants had spoken to the Master of Time recently and needed to speak to Danny as well.

"They better not act like jerks," he said to himself. "Especially after all the ghosts banded together to save both our worlds."

He soon made it to the tower and Clockwork welcomed him warmly. "You also helped us to save both worlds, Daniel," he said with a smile. "If you hadn't inspired the inhabitants to put aside their quarrels with you and help save Earth and our home, everything would have been destroyed."

"True," said Danny. "But I had a lot of help. From the ghosts and the humans."

Clockwork smiled and then turned and waved his hand to open the doors of his lair and to Danny's surprise, Fright Knight came in while his horse waited outside. "I received your summons, Master of Time," the ghostly knight said.

Clockwork gestured to the Time Screens and the Observants appeared. "Danny Phantom," said the head Observant. "You have gone against all the Observants' beliefs in what you would do."

Danny winced before he set his jaw. "Really?" He asked, glaring at them. "So, you didn't know that I would ask the ghosts of the Ghost Zone to help me out and save both our worlds?"

Clockwork chuckled at that. "Surprisingly, they didn't," he said. "They only saw the possible outcome of the world ending."

The halfa looked at the Observants. "I didn't see any of you helping us out when the Disasteroid was about to hit the Earth," he said. "You should be thanking every single ghost in the Ghost Zone all the way from Clockwork to the Box Ghost and I mean every one of them."

The head Observant winced at that, not looking happy that he was being told off by a fourteen-year-old boy. He cleared his throat. "Clockwork, did you receive our message?" He asked.

The Time Ghost nodded. "I did," he said.

"Then our business is concluded for today."

Danny blinked in surprise. "Okay," he said slowly. "I thought their meetings were a lot longer."

"Usually they are," said Clockwork, chuckling again. "But you surprised the Observants yet again, Daniel."

The boy looked at him. "They didn't foresee you telling them off and telling them to be thanking every ghost in the Ghost Zone and not even ask them to thank you," the ghost Master of Time said.

The halfa smiled a little. "Well, I can't take all the credit," he said. "I'm not like Vlad."

"Definitely not, ghost boy," Fright Knight said in agreement before looking at Clockwork. "Pardon my curiousness, Master of Time, but…?"

Clockwork held up a hand to stop Fright Knight's question and then he held up the same in the the familiar 'just a moment' sign. Danny and Fright Knight looked at each other and shrugged, both knowing that Clockwork had his reasons, even if it took a bit to understand those reasons.

The purple-cloaked ghost then smiled. "She's here," he said.

A person with a black cloak suddenly appeared in front of them and lifted their head up to reveal bright green eyes before gloved hands removed the hood to reveal a thirteen-year-old girl with hair that was pure white, but it looked natural. She smiled. "Clockwork?" She asked.

He nodded. "Welcome," he said warmly.

Fright Knight felt curiosity fill him. "Who are you?" He asked the new ghost.

She smiled. "I'm someone you know," she said gently.

Danny looked at Clockwork, who smiled. "She's telling the truth," he said to the halfa. "But…it's been a long time."

The ghostly girl nodded. "And thanks to Danny, Pariah Dark will never rise again to hurt anyone," she said before, to both Danny and Fright Knight's surprise, she transformed into a human. Her cloak stayed black, but her clothes went from all black to a gray shirt and purple jeans with white sneakers. Her eyes stayed green, but her hair turned purple.

Fright Knight gasped in shock, going still as his eyes widened. "Clockwork? Ghost boy? Am I seeing things?" He asked, his voice full of shock.

Clockwork chuckled a little and Danny shook his head. "No, she transformed," he said. "It looks she's a halfa too."

The girl nodded. "And yes, my hair is natural too," she said with a smile.

"Ruby."

At the softly-spoken name, they all looked at the ghostly knight, who looked like he was about to fall to his knees. "Ruby," he said again.

Smiling, the girl flew into his arms. "Daddy," she said.

Danny was stunned to see that Fright Knight now had tears running down his face as he hugged the teenage girl. "Ruby," he said. "Are you alright, my little one?"

She nodded, clinging to him, tears escaping her eyes too. "Are you okay, Dad?" She asked.

The helmeted ghost nodded. "I should have never served Pariah Dark," he said.

Ruby looked a bit saddened. "Daddy, he didn't really give you a choice," she said. "And you wanted to keep me safe."

Danny looked at Clockwork questioningly and the Master of Time nodded. "Pariah Dark used Ruby as leverage against Fright Knight, threatening to hurt her if Fright Knight didn't serve him," he explained. "But, the king went back on his word."

"He did?" Danny asked. "How?"

"He locked Ruby into a sarcophagus just like his own," said Fright Knight. "She fell into a deep sleep and the key to her sarcophagus was lost."

The boy halfa tilted his head to the side. "Then…how was she released?" He asked.

"There were two ways to open Ruby's sarcophagus," said Clockwork. "But only the Ancients, Observants, and myself knew of the second way."

"After you defeated Pariah Dark, ghost boy, I learned that the evil king had destroyed the key to my daughter's prison," Fright Knight explained. "He feared I would turn on him, but if Ruby couldn't be freed, then I couldn't turn on him."

Danny felt sympathy for the knight. "That's so wrong," he said before looking curious. "So, if Pariah destroyed the key, then what was the second way that Ruby could be freed?"

"By a selfless action on her father's part," said Clockwork. "The Disasteroid."

Ruby smiled and then turned to Danny. "Thanks to you, Danny," she said. "Because you encouraged my dad and the other ghosts to help you, you gave him a chance to free me."

The fourteen-year-old boy smiled at that. "I'm glad I could," he said.

To his surprise, Ruby hugged him. "Thank you, Danny Phantom, for everything," she said. "You chose an honorable path and as a result, the ghosts of the Ghost Zone and the humans of Amity Park are now at peace with each other."

"And I have my daughter back, thanks to you, Danny," said Fright Knight gratefully.

Clockwork gently cleared his throat. "Princess Ruby," he said, getting her attention. "The Observants wish to know if you will become the Ghost Zone's new ruler."

The girl halfa gave a disgusted look that made the other three chuckle. "I'll take that as a 'no'," the Master of Time said in amusement. "Though I did try to tell them you wouldn't be interested."

Ruby smiled at that. "I think the Ghost Zone has had enough of rulers," she said. "It should be a free world, like Danny's world."

"Well said, Ruby," said Fright Knight proudly as he hugged his daughter again while Danny and Clockwork watched the two with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
